Coola (Universe 18)
Coola of Universe 18 that appears in the canon universe. He has an intense battle against Goku, the Legendary Super Saiyan, but dies during the climax of their duel. Appearance Coola has the same appearance just like his canon incarnation in the DBZ movies and anime. When in his True form, Coola possesses a build similar to his brother Freeza, but is more masculine and slightly taller. Unlike Freeza, Coola possess dark purple skin compared to Freeza's pure white coloration. Just like other members of his race, Coola has red eyes and natural bio-armor adorning various parts of his body. When transformed into his Augmentation form, Coola's height and muscle mass increases significantly as his eyes become pure red (during the transformation, they briefly become pure white). The most radical change is on his head, since he acquires four elongated horns adorning the apex of his crown, and can willfully create a bone mask over his mouth and nose. His natural bio-armor also makes a shift, since the piece over his chest is extended, while also gaining sharp extensions on his wrists and back. Lastly, he also acquires more bio-gems on his wrists and ankles as well. When in his Second Restriction form, Coola is similar in design to his true form, though there are subtle differences between them. In this state he is much taller, has two curved black horns on his head, his chest bio-armor is slightly extended (akin to his Augmentation form), gets a long white tip on his tail, and his slightly more muscular overall. Coola also possesses unique designs on his wrists and ankles, similar to his father when in the same state. History Discipline During Year 623, Coola was battling his brother Freeza on their father's capital planet over a territorial dispute. Before both could access their true forms to escalate the fight further, their father King Cold came in and reprimanded them both for fighting without his permission, especially on his capital planet and talking about using their normal forms. As King Cold continues his lecture on who gets to control what, both Freeza and Coola were forced to listen while looking embarrassed throughout the lecture. Planet Vegeta's Destruction During Year 737, Coola witnessed his brother Freeza destroying Planet Vegeta via Supernova. Before he could discreetly leave, Freeza learns that Coola is in his territory, but does nothing about it upon noticing Coola leaving. Biography New Objective While sitting on his throne in a unknown place out in the open, Coola is shocked to learn from Sauza that a pathetic saiyan killed his brother and father. When Sauza voices his disbelief at the news also, Coola hypothesizes that the one who nearly killed Freeza on Namek most likely went after Freeza to eliminate him once and for all. Mentally noting that he is most likely a Super Saiyan, Coola realizes that his father could not win, and asks Sauza why. When Sauza tells Coola that his father died in his reduced state due to being unable to access it in time, this statement causes Coola to smile devilishly. Utterly pleased with the new information, Coola mentally mocks his late father for not mastering his original form just like him, and notes he is now the most powerful fighter in the entire universe (though he is slightly disappointed that he couldn't kill his father himself in a specific time frame). Now energized, Coola stands up bluntly (while crushing his wine glass) and orders Sauza that they are going to Earth immediately to wipe out the saiyans once and for all. Ambush A few days later as Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi were having a picnic, Coola and his armored squadron hovered high above the small family, ready to strike them down. As certain events unfolded, Coola is significantly injured alongside Goku (who's now a Super Saiyan) as they were standing on some rocks near a waterfall. Now finally understanding how Goku's power was able to kill his family, Coola reveals he has another level underneath his sleeve, and is the only one in his family to attain it. After focusing for a bit, Coola transforms into his Augmentation Form, which increases his power level significantly as his injuries were completely healed. When Goku finished commenting about Coola's newfound power, Coola slides his face mask on and instantly headbutts Goku into his chin. While chasing Goku in the air, Goku tries to blast with with a potent ki blast, but Coola dodges it before double hammering Goku straight into the ground, thus producing a noticeable crater. Wasting no time, Coola charges up his Death Wave and releases it, which hits Goku and created a long fissure over the Earth. Sensing that Goku is alive, Coola says he is tough as Goku emerges from the crater, injured but very much alive. After gloating about his augmented might and complimenting Goku's endurance, Goku reveals he has not been even using his full power and warns Coola not to underestimate him. When Coola states his desire to see this power, Goku powers up to his full might and charges at Coola, which Coola reflects in earnest. After colliding with a violent display of power, both fighters engage in a heated bout of melee. As some time passes by, Coola (who is now wounded) threw a powerful energy blast at Goku, who emerges from the dust cloud relatively unharmed. Not wanting Goku to escape, Coola throws another blast at Goku who evaded it, but Coola anticipated this and remotely detonated it, thus surprising Goku as his relative location became engulfed in the fiery explosion. Waiting to to see the fallout of his latest attack, Coola failed to notice that Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to appear behind him (thus dodging the blast) and proceeds o blast Coola with a potent energy wave. When Coola finally hits the ground, Goku throws a barrage of smaller blasts straight at Coola, thus creating a magnificent explosion as Goku waits to see the results. Death When the dust cloud finally dissipated, Coola emerges from it, but is completely pissed while sporting new layers of damage on his being. After calling Goku a bastard and saying how impossible the situation has became, he reflects that his father and brother must have felt this incredible power too. When Goku tells Coola that his power has diminished and should give up, Coola explodes in rage by pleading he will never give up. After stating his supremacy, Coola flies into the air before creating a powerful Supernova above him. After pronouncing the end of the legendary super saiyan, Coola fires the blast straight at Goku. To his abject horror, Goku counters it with a kamehameha, which sends the entire blast straight at Coola. Finding the entire predicament to be impossible, Coola futilely tries to stop it as he exits Earth's atmosphere on the trajectory course straight towards the sun. Upon entering the sun's atmosphere, Coola perishes as the flames devours his entire being. Legacy Upon his death, Coola's entire race (the Frost Demons) have been exterminated from existence, thus changing the face of the universe forever. Presumably the leftover army that the Frost Demons have assembled fade away into nothing as time goes on. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A discharge of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a remote-detonating version during his battle against Goku. Death Wave: A powerful energy slash that capable of creating a massive fissure if it connects to the ground. Used to grievously injure Goku earlier on in their final battle. Also called the Death Slicer or Death Slash. Supernova: Coola's ultimate technique that basically a massive, super-heated version of the Death Ball. Used as his final trump card against Goku. Transformations Second Restriction Form Coola is seen using this form during a battle against Freeza on their father's capital planet in Year 623. At this point, both Coola and Freeza were complete equals despite Coola being older (though Coola still boasted that he was stronger if he returned to his true form). First Restriction Form While it is unseen, Coola does possess this form since he can use the lower restriction transformations. True Form Coola's base form. In this form Coola is the weakest of his family members, despite having complete mastery before everyone else. Unlike his father and brother, Coola does not seem to have a Full Power state. Augmentation Form Coola's favored fighting form. He achieved this form through training, and used it in battle against Goku. He remains in this form until his he dies. Trivia *Coola's final battle against Goku is slightly different compared to his canon appearance in movie 5. Nonetheless, he still dies just like his canon counterpart (not counting the sixth movie). Category:Universe 18 Category:Frost Demon Category:Asexual Category:Male Category:Dead Category:Princes